Forum:New info
i know this might get deleted but i feel the public should know this in borderlands there technically is no modded guns or items the only thing that will make it modded per se is if it is either a stock weapon or if it has a name it is not sopost to say if you have the strategy guide it tells you the games engine uses what is called a weapon calculater in order to make anything you come acrossed while playing it so if a player uses a weapon calculater on he's/her cpu he/she is not modding basiclly what im saying is don't hate the player hate the game. the following is the reason i think this will get deleted in borderlands 2 there are rumors that there will be a built-in modding system im not trying to stop gearbox from doing it but if they do it won't solve the modding problem all it will do is shut all you lil jimmy's mouths up about modded weapons and modded items. Quattuor Ascensores Sunt Venire 19:49, April 2, 2012 (UTC) : There are such things as modded guns. A "modded" gun is one that either has parts that would not usually spawn in the given combination or not on a specific type of gun, due to the way the in-game weapon generation works. For example, a weapon should not ever (that I'm aware of) have the two of the same prefix, i.e. Shredder Shredder, Anarchy Anarchy, Matador Matador. Frequently, the way modders get past these restrictions is to build a gun "from scratch" using a combination of WT and the Gear Calculator, and using Stock/Scorpio parts. I haven't heard any rumors about a built-in gear modder for BL2. ~Z 15:13, April 3, 2012 (UTC) : dear responder the name thing is what i was refering to take the time to read everything b4 you respond to anything anyone post next time and by the way were i heard the rumor was from one of the best modders on borderlands and he is friends with CKY but i have heard another rumor about there being a willowtree not a WT in the process of being made or allready been made Quattuor Ascensores Sunt Venire 20:04, April 3, 2012 (UTC) "mod" is an abbreviation of the word "modified." thus anything that has been "modified," by definition, is a "mod." please take the time not to verbally abuse every random passerby that takes issue with your views, nathan. the time and effort required to sift through your dense walls of text alone warrant respect, if not gratitude. thank you. 20:20, April 3, 2012 (UTC) aka Chief of the Forum Police After _reading_ your entire post, it was unclear to me what you were saying. What I gathered was that you were saying anything that is made using a weapon calculator is legit. This is not necessarily the case, or else _every_ gun/shield/sdu/grenade mod would be able to appear as a random drop in game, and the "87 bazillion" guns that BL is so proud of would be much closer to reality. And in most usages, "there are rumors" doesn't really equate, in my book, to "I heard a rumor." Also, WT is short for WillowTree. A WillowTree-style program will most likely crop up for BL2, but since the game isn't even out in any form yet aside from (probably) developer versions, it most likely hasn't been made yet, as WillowTree is a fan-made save editor made by XanderChaos. I am not aware of this CKY. ~Z 22:00, April 3, 2012 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m-iNRlL-BIY&feature=g-u-u&context=G21d80a4FUAAAAAAABAA enjoy Soulhunter2008 (talk) 17:22, April 4, 2012 (UTC) : thanks, soulhunter. good interview. the new rl's look awesome and the elemental thresher scares me a little. 17:38, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :: Did you see the bayonet on the SMG? 4:13 and thereafter in the video. More options for melee characters, I hope. Dämmerung 01:01, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :with the laser pointer?? :D 01:14, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :: Orange, blue, and white weapon, maybe a Thumper (didn't look like automatic fire), inflicting substantial fire damage, wielded by Sal, funky loading sequence. The bayonet accessory is most clearly visible just before he switches to the explosive shotgun-or-whatever thingy. Dämmerung 01:21, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::: I gotta say, the revamp of the weapon skins is fairly badass. All the guns ive seen from the vids look sweet. Even what looked like a rotory barreled Tediore pistol was boss looking. I cant help but get even more excited with every new bit of info released. -- 02:56, April 6, 2012 (UTC) i saw the walmart special revolving barrel too. neat idea for a drop gun. 03:00, April 6, 2012 (UTC) : I was not a fan of Tediore weapons from BL 1. Even though, from what ive seen so far, they are subdued in color, the ones that have been shown have a cool design. The extra feature of exploding when dropped or when they run out of ammo might actually be useful, if not just fun to play around with. -- 03:12, April 6, 2012 (UTC) out of the 40+ articles I sifted today very little mention was made about weapons we don't know. but a few things stood out to me: *torgue(?) focuses on explosive weapons. (have to dig that up again.) *"rocket-shooting gatling gun!" *maliwan looking seriously "sci-fi." an account of a maliwan gun that opened up like the petals of a flower as it was fired then folded back up as it was reloaded. *tediore RL turns into a "rocket" or "spear" when thrown down. *most impressive was the account of one editor that related this story: a gearbox employee, who had "been watching these demos for two weeks" was watching over his shoulder and exclaimed "what is that?" about a new gun he'd never seen before. apparently there are so many new guns even the gearbox guys don't know what gearbot will put together. 04:41, April 6, 2012 (UTC) : yes i know borderlands 2 is not out yet : but when someone says it has a name it is not sopost to say most people would be smart enough to know they are saying a name it is not sopost to have only a retard would not be able to conect the dots which most poeple on hare clearly are i mean come on when in the past when i asked how to make a forum it took way to many people it should of only took at the very least 1 to 2 people not 10 or more and you all have the nerve to say your not calling me a retard you dont have to say it when you treat me like i am one : Quattuor Ascensores Sunt Venire 18:43, April 4, 2012 (UTC) If you stop writing goddamn prose-poems, embrace punctuation (periods! try them! they are awesome!), lose the prosaic phonetic spelling, and pursue even the barest rudiments of English grammar, then perhaps you will not be treated like a "retard." I don't give a flying goddamn if you're dyslexic, Chinese, the ghost of Rene Descartes, or an extremely talented crayfish typing with a single chopstick from a fishtank. The only view here anybody has of your thoughts or lack thereof is your writing, and your writing is hermetic and impermeable. Dämmerung 19:17, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's Note - '' forums are never deleted on blands wiki. ask veg & raz ''please note OP has introduced '''NO' new info in this thread.'' nathan holmes is (by history of edits) either a child or portraying one for the sake of argument. pix or it didnt happen & always require links. otherwise you are feeding the mogwai after midnight.) :if your gonna nitpick about my grammer then fine i won't post anymore Quattuor Ascensores Sunt Venire 17:58, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ::(The Evil Dr. F's Other Note - '' neither proper grammar nor proper english are required outside of atricle namespace. phonetic spelling is allowed. still waiting for the link to in game modding system.) ::ur not gonna find a link cause its still just a rumor Quattuor Ascensores Sunt Venire 14:29, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::How about a link to a rumor then? It makes no sense to 1) make yourself look like a "retard" (your words), or 2) post useless information with _nothing_ to back it up. ~Z 15:19, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ::the reson why i have nothing to back it up is cause those that know about it don't wanna talk about it to help verifie it but still you will not find any info about an in game modding system mostly cause no one wants anyone to know about it i think if you called gearbox they will tell you that i am right but if i am wrong then ik there is a willowtree either already made or in the prosess of being made Quattuor Ascensores Sunt Venire 00:37, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Ok then, if you can't provide links to said rumors, how are you aware of said rumors 06:12, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :::it is almost certainly impossible that there is a version of WillowTree already made for BL2. the only way that would happen is if the author worked for gearbox. however, there will most assuredly be some sort of modding system for BL2, I have no doubt about that. how long it takes to reach us, how extensive it is, and whether it is in-game or not have yet to be rumored or confirmed. please don't post about "rumors" when they are word-of-mouth and quite literally unconfirmable. if you had any semblance of confirmation, and any hint of decency, you would have come out with it already. also, have you ever tried to squeeze info out of a guy sitting in a call-center? damn near impossible. ~Z 15:20, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Here's a little something, looks like they're wanting to try harder to keep modders out on this one. Borderlands 2 Modding Vulnerability? Abyss Raider 19:09, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :productive contribution. ty. 21:09, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :I'm holding out for some kind of weapon customization system though... ~Z 02:02, April 24, 2012 (UTC) thumb|leftthis is rather difficult to read. link to original. interesting stuff here. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 21:34, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :That, fryguy, was interesting. :) ~Z 15:21, April 25, 2012 (UTC) hint to all you haters out there have any of you took the time to actually look up what rumor means if you did u would find this A rumor or rumour (see spelling differences) is often viewed as "an unverified account or explanation of events circulating from person to person and pertaining to an object event or issue in public concern" with that said i don't need to back up a rumor because if i did it would be fact not a rumor and if your not down with that the i got two words for ya 'suck it' --Quattuor Ascensores Sunt Venire 00:09, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :see also punctuation, definition 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 00:21, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :: Instead of "rumor" I looked up "fantasy." Most enlightening. Dämmerung 00:27, May 7, 2012 (UTC) if i were you id be careful on who the fuck you push cause i know the one fraise that will get me baned i have used it befor on another website FYI if i do all they can do is keep me from posting but not getting on the site --Quattuor Ascensores Sunt Venire 00:49, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :i'm sure it was a misunderstanding. perhaps you misspelled your fraise. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 00:57, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :: Didn't realize that strawberries were such a sensitive topic. Learn something new every day. Dämmerung 02:16, May 7, 2012 (UTC) how would u call it misspelled if i told the person why don't you go run outside and play hide go fuck yourself --Quattuor Ascensores Sunt Venire 01:01, May 7, 2012 (UTC) please do not feed the trolls '''Phrases' that will get a user banned from Borderlands Wiki include threats to an identifiable person or property, racism, secularism, sectarianism, political grandstanding, and sexism. Barring the above, users may say what they will. :that said, when you are being trolled. just go play the game. - The 'Ë'vil Dr. F unbelievably, I am loving this conversation, and hanging onto the wish that QASV will keep posting increasingly hilarious grammatical errors. ~Z 15:09, May 7, 2012 (UTC) not that this is a threat or meant to sound like one but i know someone that use to work for Sony and all i need to do is give him a psn id and he can ban there PS3 IP address but he's not a d!ck so he would banned someone for pissing him off and no i'm not giving out his psn id only cause if i did you might be tempted to report him which wouldn't do any good cause his uncle works for Sony FYI i know everything your be getting if you pre-order borderlands 2 and i mean everything some are bonuses for playing borderlands those that wanna know will have to wait since everything will be looked at as a fucking rumor and ill be asked to back it up --Quattuor Ascensores Sunt Venire 22:49, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :unfortunately, QASV, psn and xbl accounts cannot simply be banned on a whim by a disgruntled employee. and yes, anything rumor that you start will be met with a request for proof. ~Z 15:12, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::(The Evil Dr. F's note - under troll on the internets it says see:Forum:Borderlands: Overhaul Modification) um hate to break it to you but the person i know all he would need id someones psn id and he could pull it up on his CPU cause he has a flash drive an it will tell him everything on the persons PS even the stuff that they have looked up on it that's how he can ban ppl's PS id --Quattuor Ascensores Sunt Venire 16:42, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :my PSN ID is idonotownaplaystationthree42. plz do not ban me. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 18:55, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::If i would be so bold as to ask again "Ok then, if you can't provide links to said rumors, how are you aware of said rumors" (oh, and if you have a friend that knows whatever, get an audio recording, and upload it to the wiki as an ogg vorbis file (.ogg file extension). 23:23, May 13, 2012 (UTC) This is some funny stuff, to be honest! Oh, and thanks for the awesome article, Fryguy, really awesome! Abyss Raider 03:34, May 15, 2012 (UTC) : you are quite welcome, raider. which article? 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 03:45, May 15, 2012 (UTC) : The "classified" character profile on Handsome Jack. It's got some good info in it. Abyss Raider 18:18, May 15, 2012 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NNfGvQRqdOY&feature=g-u-u soul's back and wondering if im the only one actively looking for new stuff on BL2 for the wikia (most likely not but whatever) so yea thought it was interesting footage is old but info is new --Soulhunter2008 (talk) 07:07, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :might be folks are just buying it. by all means add away. 07:13, July 28, 2012 (UTC) im one of those people buying but i still get excited over new content like with the news feed but with all the people here i thought there would be more "o hey i just saw this on kotaku or some other site/forum and would be awesome if i shared it with everyone if i find stuff ill post it but we are a community no point in it if its a few talking and the rest listening need input from all sources(sry just had to rant but yea ne thing new just post it here plz me love u long time)--Soulhunter2008 (talk) 07:31, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :make a blog w/ category news. fact ill do that right now. <3 u ^ time 2. 22:49, July 28, 2012 (UTC) soooo by looking at the steam page and then the main BL2 website i found that not only do u get mechromancer but also get access to some awsome dlc its like moxxies underdome im assuming cause of the name and the weapon u get with it http://www.borderlands2.com/preorder/--Soulhunter2008 (talk) 06:02, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :i dont see the arena (gamestop, i think) included. Creature Slaughter Dome, thats it. 10:38, August 9, 2012 (UTC) tho it might not be all that usefull in terms of whats written in the "post" (dont know the right word) the pictures are worth millions it shows and tell some new info (to me at least dont know about u guys) on the way u can customize ur toon and its a hell lot more impressive then just a few colors here and there(but alas the person does not talk about it all that much well thats all TTFN --Soulhunter2008 (talk) 06:33, August 9, 2012 (UTC) hello again since im the only one i can see (cept the mods posting news feed) looking for new stuff to post youtube vid trailers on the arena i was talking about http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M0aK_ljjDe4&feature=g-u-u enjoy. --Soulhunter2008 (talk) 18:44, August 28, 2012 (UTC)